si te vas
by horitazoldick
Summary: em...Oo..buen..este es mi..primer fic q PUBLICO..es horo x len..eres homofobico Oo..por q tas leyendo esto entonces!..es un sonfic con la cancion si te vas de mago de oz..espero q les gute
1. Chapter 1

**Si Te Vas** …

Estoy en mi pieza…tengo miedo...lo acepto...estoy escuchando mi grupo preferido….en realidad no le estoy tomando mucha atención a la música…mi mente solo piensa en ''el'' ni mi mente me deja tranquilo ni un minuto...lo único q quiero es poder dejar de pensar en el…pero es algo difícil…cada vez q intento dejar de pensar en el pienso mas en el…pero no quiero...no quiero sufrir...y si mi ''cariño'' no es correspondido…cariño?...acaso es solo cariño? Amistad?...hermandad?...no…atracción…?...no…amor?...si...parece q es eso…si...me enamore….ja! Perfecto ahora estoy enamorado de un hombre...y justo el! No podía ser otro...el! El! El!...pero no quiero volver a sufrir denuedo….no denuedo no….además...q te puedo ofrecer yo? Yo...q soy una …basura inservible…

''_Vengo de tanto perder  
Que tuve miedo a tener  
Algo por lo que abrir  
Mi alma y ponerla a tus pies ''  
_

…me encanta el viento...peor también lo odio...Solo por una entupida y cursi razón ù.u...Pero es la verdad...abecés me gustaría ser tanto el viento...y estar con tipo cuando yo quiera…

''_Siento del viento celos,  
Por acariciar tu cara cada mañana  
Y quiero pegarme con él ''_

_-_en ese momento los pensamientos de el chico ya q alguien entraba a la pieza todo hubiera sido mejor si ese q entro no fuera el q trataba de esquivar todo el DIA-

Horo: len…..-

Len: y tu q haces aquí ò.o tu hermana anda jodiendo a todos por no sabe donde ( P.D.) te metiste ¬¬

Horo: a esta loca le dije q estaría aquí u.u-

Len: lo q sea….

-incomodo silencio….en eso se escucha la musica q tenia puesta horo-_  
''Y a pesar de todo  
Que difícil es  
Que no me duela estar sin ti  
Yo seré tu aire  
Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad''  
_

Len: y esa música? ¬¬UU

Horo: oye q te pasa es mago de oz. . No ves q esta bonita la canción!

Len: mmm…

Horo: mira...te la canto?...

len: mm…me la estarías…dedicando?...

Horo: (asintió mientas se sonrojaba levemente)…mira escucha…

_Horo: '' ¡Quiero estar junto a ti!  
Quiero dejar de morir en vida,  
Tu me haces vivir  
Todo por lo que soñé   
Y nunca pude tener ''_

_Len:………………………………………  
horo: ''Quiero dormir en tus ojos  
Y al despertar……………''_

_Horo cada vez de acerca mas a len...mientras len solo se queda parado estáticamente asta q len reacciona…_

_Len: q esta asiendo horo…_

_horo: shhh…si no te voy a ver mas…aunque sea déjame ver a sabes…( malpensadas XDDD)_

_Horo sujeta a len de los hombros y deposita un tierno beso ...  
''Beber de tu boca_

_Todavía de ti tengo sed ''_

_Horo se separa de len…lentamente esperando q len lo golpeara o le digiera algo…  
ren:…horo…eres despreciable…_

_Esas palabras para horo significaba todo el derrumbe de su ser…_

_Ren salio de la habitación..._

_Horo al salir ren de la habitación callo en sus rodillas y empezó a llorar...Llorar en silencio como lo había echo muchas veces…_

''_Y a pesar de todo  
Que difícil es  
Que no me duela estar sin ti ''_

_Horo: ren…no por favor…ren…no quiero perderte...no quiero estar solo denuedo…ren…  
''Yo seré tu aire  
Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad  
¡Quiero estar junto a ti!''_

_Horo: no… no sufriré denuedo…debo ser firme…  
''Y a pesar de todo  
Que difícil es  
Que no me duela estar sin ti  
Yo seré tu aire  
Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad ''_

_Horo: pero…si no me amas…no tengo razón para seguir aquí…_

''_Si te vas  
Mi amor, si tu te vas  
Me volveré a encerrar en vida  
Y no saldré ''_

_Horo: adiós…mi queridísimo ren…..no volveré a ser una molestia y esta basura ira al basurero...donde desde siempre debió estar…  
'' ¿Donde estas?  
Mi vida ¿dónde estás?  
Pues necesito tu amor para vivir ''_

_Se ve q un chico de cabellos azules...saca de quien sabe donde una muy filosa navaja y q pasa e filo por su muñeca desnuda dejando salir inmediatamente ese fluido carmesí…el chico cada vez se veía mas pálido pero toma una hoja y empieza a escribir…_

_-hola...si encuentras esta carta...se la pasas a ren...q nadie mas la lea…si eres len...hola…decidí no ser un estorbo y como soy una basura decidí irme al basurero…solo te quiero decirte q...te amo ren...se q tu no...Peor no me importa…lo q sea…en este momento solo quiero morir...dejar de sufrir además yo no puedo vivir sin tu no me odias…...**PUES NECESITO TU AMOR PARA VIVIR…**_

_Adiós…_

_Mi queridísimo y serio ren…_

_Horo-horo…-_

_Horo no pudo escribir más y callo inconsciente al suelo…_

_En es momento ren estaba decidido a disculparse por lo q le había dicho a horo…al entrar a la pieza vio la escena mas espantosa q pudo haber visto jamás…_

_Ren: horo!...! q..Q hiciste horo!_

_Ren toma a horo entre sus brazos…_

_Horo ( quien estaba a punto de desfallecer): ren…go…gomen…_

_Ren: no...Horo…onegai…no me dejes…wo ai ni…_

_Horo: ai….shi…te…………………………………………… (Con sus ultimas fuerzas) ru ren-chan…_

_Ren:…horo…gomen nasai...esto fue por mi culpa…por favor no te mueras…horo…horo...HORO! VAMOS NO TE MUERAS...HORO! HORO…horo…_

_Len ve la carta q...la lee…_

_Len:…horo…no eres una basura…si no te hubiera dicho eso…todo fue culpa mía y de mi orgullo…gomen horito-chan…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Les gusto?_

_Jajaja lo se soy una cursi_

_Peor así soy XD soy una trágica cursi! XD_

_Bueno espero no me tiren tomates y espero sus review -------_

_Tao _


	2. yo soy le arbolde la noche triste

HOLA!

Si soy yo!..Bueno...estoy aquí denuedo ya q a petición de un review e decidido hacer 2 finales alternativos para len… así veremos q paso con el muajajaj xD

Bueno…esto es...Un sonfig peor entre comillas xD ya verán por q….

Q empiece la función!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un joven caminaba vacilante por el pasillo...de la pensión q alguna vez le pareció llena de vida y alegría…ahora...solo le traía malos recuerdos…

El joven se detiene frente la habitación de aquel joven de cabello azul q le hacia perder el sueño hace algunos días…al joven q hace 5 días había matado de la forma mas cruel…horo-horo…

-len se define delante la puerta de horo…y duda un momento peor al final...entra…todoesta guardado…pero le llama l atención…hay alog q no esta guardado-

Len: q es esto?...son sus CD…mago...mago…mago…mago...¬¬...mago…oh…rhapsody…rata blanca…guns roses...O.o…mago ¬¬…queen…oh….metallica…slipknot (1)...q musica escuchaba horo…mm…

A len le llamo uno la atención...es de… ( Adivinen!)…mago...ya q era el uniko original de todos ¬¬U ( n/a: no hay presupuesto len-chan!)

Len: mmmm…-len pone el CD y va a la canción 6-…

_Hoy la soberbia quiso violar tu valor_

_Y la avaricia lamió tu deshonor_

Len: ….q tipo de música escuchaba horo….

_Cuando duele sentir q uno esta perdido_

_Q la amargura se follo a tu destino _

_Len: OO…._

_Quítale la ropa interior al dolor_

_Desnúdate por decididme q ves_

_Len: ¬¬…_

_Se excita la venganza a l ver la erección_

_q te produce q a idea de otra invasión _

Len:...horo...horo pervertido q tipo de musica es esta!...

_Quiste tener el mundo tus pies _

_Y llorar tu derrota lamiéndote_

Len: …..- a len le llega como una piedra esa parte de la canción-

_Recuerda lo q aquí un día perdiste _

_Yo soy le árbol de la noche triste……………._

Len: -al escuchas lo ultimo apago la radio de un golpe-…q se cree esta cosa….q se cree…eh….eh?...q… (Empieza a sollozar)…q...se…horo…-len cae sobre sus rodillas al suelo provocando un sonoro llanto-…MALDITO HORO!...-LLANTO- TE ODIO! TE ODIO!...-LLANTO-PERO…NO QUIEOR SEPARAME DE TI-LLANTO-

Len: -trata de tranquilizarse y ahora solo llora involuntariamente….en silencio-

Yho: len?...len?...

Len: -tratando de esconder su expresión y con voz melancólica- q pasa yho?...

Yho: lo q pasa es q tengo q hablar algo muy importante con tigo len…

Len: no...No yho...ahora no...Por favor…

Yho: no! Tiene q ser ahora..antes de q me arrepienta….len..yo…yo…yo estoy enamorado de ti len!

Len :q!

Yho: si!..yo sabia los sentimientos de horo..por eso no dije nada..pero ahora q se murió..me dejo en camino libre!

Len: cállate! Tonto! No quiero escucharte más!

Yho: pero len!

Len: no no déjame! –Len sale corriendo de la habitación-

Len: -corriendo-( tengo miedo..Tengo miedo de decirle algo como le dije a horo a yho..Y q termine …no..Horo!...horo!...por q …)-mientras len corre va pensando en su amigo…mientras rebeldes lagrimas corrían por sus ojos dorados,-

Involuntariamente..Len llego al cementerio…

Len: -frente a la tumba de horo-…horo…yo…yo no puedo seguir..Aquí sin ti..Yo…estaré con tigo..Pronto..Espérame….horo….horo….-len empieza llorar-…horito…espérame…en un momento estoy con tigo…

Len: -len saca de lanza ( de quién sabe donde)…y….( n/a:…esto va a ser malo de mi parte)…se atraviesa con ella en el estomago..Cayendo ensangrentado enzima de la tumba de horo-

Len: Ho…-tose sangre- horito…ya nada no separara…espérame..Si?...en un momento estaré con tigo….ya nada nos separara…horo…nada….nada..Te amo….

El cuerpo de len no soporto más y callo inconsciente..Y…murió…….

…………

_hoy se encontró el cuerpo de un chico de aprox.16 años en el cementerio muerto ya q una gran lanza le atravesó...según investigaciones el joven estaba bajo el efecto de la locura puesto por el suicidio de un amigo de el…el cual era horokeu usui quien se suicido hace 6 días atrás…investigaciones investigan sobre el caso de ren.T. _

_**-len fue enterrado al lado de la tumba de horo-**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Bien…les gutso ? _

_Jejeje_

_Es q..no se queria q se muera len xD_

_Bueno la conti de mi fic…_

_Entonces..otro dia les dejo el final alternativo 2!_

_En donde los 2 sn..felices o..si hay q hacerlos felices de vez en cuanto no creen!_

_Jajaja_

_Bueno…_

_Arigato por les review a todos!_

_Y ayudenme para q no muera mi fic TT-TT ya?_

_Dejen review!_

_Solo aprietan el boton de maas abajo y dejan su opinión TT-TT _


	3. hola

hola!

bueno..les quieor decir q no seguire mas esta historia..solo lo dejare asta aqui!...si...los 2 mueren y son muertos felices para siempre lalalalal!

ok?...

asi q...gracias por toooooooooooooooooooodos sus review!

se les agradece! lean mis otros fic!

como..mis verdaderos sentimientos q e sun horo x pilica x ren!

es q..es raro o.o... digo yo soy rara!

es un yaoi no se confien!

ya...adios!

hori-chan


End file.
